


Where have you been?

by KBLEAGHS



Category: KBLEAGHS, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Assassination, Conflict, Familial Conflict, Friendship, Magic, Secrets, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLEAGHS/pseuds/KBLEAGHS
Summary: Aria has a secret that the Dagger girls are determined to uncover.
Relationships: Dagger conflict





	Where have you been?

Aria was a free-spirited individual and everyone at KBLE knew this. When Mr Helvar told her to run laps, she outperformed before leaving immediately after; in music class, she played when it was convenient for her or stayed silent. She slept when she wanted to and walked where she wanted to. So when Zephyrine woke in the middle of the night and saw Ari’s bed still made and her long gone, she simply rolled over and went back to sleep.

In the morning, Ari hadn’t returned to the dorm and Elin was frantic. But when they entered their Survival class, Aria was leaning against the wall, her eyes half-lidded. 

“Where did you go last night?” Persephone hissed as soon as they were close enough to be out of Miss Ghafa’s hearing range. Aria’s dark brown eyes slid open, bored and she looked at her housemates.

“What do you mean?” She asked, unconcerned.

“She means,” Elin whispered, hurriedly, glancing over her shoulder, watching out for their teachers. “You got up around midnight last night and then you weren’t back when we woke up this morning.”

“Nightmares,” Aria shrugged nonchalantly, pushing off the wall. “I needed a walk. I came back before you all were awake and I made my way to class an hour before Cleo’s alarm went off.”

“Ari-” Cleo started.

“Ladies!” Inej Ghafa called. “It’s time for roll call, if you would please.” Aria shrugged again, the movement seeming to be her favourite this morning, and moved towards their teacher at a near stroll. 

“Just nightmares,” Persephone concluded. “It’s fine.”

~~~

The problem with dismissal is the frustration that comes from restraint. Aria left again once a week for a month. She would leave late at night and not be present until their first class the next morning. 

“Wouldn’t it be crazy if you were seeing someone from out of school,” Persephone asked one day. 

Aria only snorted. “Yeah, in their dreams,” And kept walking. No further comment, just silence, eyes turned forward.

Finally, on a day that Aria had stayed after school to practice in the training rooms and had a fighting match against one of the Bow girls, the five sat in their dorm, frustrated by their housemate’s secrecy.

“She can’t keep sneaking around,” Scarlet said, holding Pumpkin in her lap. “It’s not safe and she could be punished.”

Persephone shook her head, as though the whole situation exhausted her. “It’s not like she cares about the consequences. If we threatened to go to Headmaster Gandalf, she’d laugh us off.” The girls were silent for a long moment, looking around at each other, worry pinching their brows.

Zephyrine looked up, an almost guilty look in her eyes. “So we follow her,”

Cleo laughed, nervously before realizing the older girl was serious. “No way,” She nearly whispered. “Won’t she be mad?”

Elin’s face was blank of emotion but gears in her head were spinning. “It’s for her own good. If she’s seeing a boy, okay. If she’s seeing a girl, whatever. We deserve to be in the loop.”

“But does she want us in the loop?”

Aria’s familiar knock made them all jump. The door swung open as she practically danced into the room, eyes bright and lips curled up in a fierce smile. She had a bruise forming near her right eye and her hands were still wrapped but she was otherwise unhurt or bothered.

“I’m home,” She said cheerily. The youngest of the girls looked around at where they were assembled and glee drained from her face. “Is everything okay? Did something happen?” Unfamiliar worry took over her expression. 

After a beat, Scarlet spoke. “No, nothing happened. We were just worried about you. We knew you had a tough match today.” Worry turned to confusion and she nodded dubiously.

“Okay…” She said slowly. “Well, I won. And I’m fine. So please, the dead dog expressions- can we put those away for the evening? I’m tired and I need a shower.” They all watched her slink away before turning to each other again.

“When?” Cleopatra asked, eyes filled with newfound determination.

“Tonight,” Zephyr replied, rising from her chair. “We’ll go tonight.”

~~~

Late in the night, Aria rose from her bed, the glow of her phone being the only light in the dormitory. Zephyrine squinted into the darkness, trying to watch. The younger girl bent down to grab her shoes and a jacket before stretching a bit. A dark shadow hovered over her for a moment before situating itself on her shoulder. It took Scarlet a second to register that the shadow was Aria’s raven, Meadow. She reached up and stroked the bird’s beak before raising her phone to her ear and sneaking over to the window. Scarlet sat up as Aria lowered herself out of the window and down. ‘So that’s why she hasn’t been caught.’ Scarlet thought vaguely before pulling herself out of bed and waking Cleo and Persephone. 

“She just left,” Zeph whispered. “It’s time to go.” Both girls rose quickly and pulled shoes on before heading to the door. “Not that way,” the older girl said, voice low. She gestured to the window that Aria had left open. 

They looked down together where a rope hung from the window. How Ari had been able to drop down whilst holding onto her bird and her phone was beyond Zephyr but it wouldn’t be surprising. One by one, they climbed down and slipped into the shadows as they had been taught. 

They located Aria quickly, she walked in the open seeming unbothered and unafraid. Meadow soared above and further ahead of her and her head kept tilting back as though to check on her bird. When approaching the woods, her step didn’t falter, she simply glanced over her shoulder, eyes flashing briefly in the moonlight. Her knives were also situated on her belt, twinkling and blinking out as the darkness of the woods swallowed her up. 

“Here we go,” Cleo whispered, silently before leading the way.

~~~

Aria walked for what seemed like hours but when Cleo checked her watch, it had only been about thirty minutes. The girl finally found an opening, a small field amid the forest, and stopped to check her surroundings. She didn’t move until Meadow screamed above her. 

She moved to the centre of the clearing and whistled sharp and clear. Meadow flew down to her and she turned to the left. A tall boy in an FSoD blazer emerged from the dark, knives in his hands. Persephone went to lunge forward, suspicion on her face but Zephyrine held an arm out to prevent her.

The younger girl regarded him silently. They both stood quietly until another person made their appearance close behind. A very uncharacteristic smile stretched onto Aria’s face, soft and happy. She opened her arms and the girl ran to her, face pure and innocent. Ari glared at the boy as he made his way closer. 

“Alesandro, I see you’ve made it.” Aria’s voice was clear and annoyed. But there was something else there that Cleo couldn’t place her finger on. It seemed almost like authority but that couldn’t be possible. Ari didn’t do authority.

“Someone had to pick up Thalia and we both know you can’t be bothered,” The boy sniffed. Aria closed her eyes as though trying to gain patience. 

The Thalia girl began to speak, looking between the two, obviously uncomfortable. “Mom told us to send her love.”

Mom? Cleo mouthed to her companions. Zephyrine shrugged and Persephone looked just as confused.

“She also told us to tell you to come to see her at FSoD,” Alesandro said, stuffing his hands in his pockets after sheathing his knives.

“And be among killers? No thanks. Thalia, you’re still coming to the All Girls-”

“No. She’s not,” Alesandro growled.

“Just because you’re our brother-” Persephone’s eyes grew wide beside Cleo.

“It has nothing to do with being your brother. Mom says she’s staying with us. She says you betray our family every day that you attend that filthy school.”

“Are those her words or yours?” 

“Both.” The male spoke the word with such finality that the girls saw Aria visibly flinch. Persephone moved forward and this time, Zeph didn’t stop her.

Aria pulled her phone out and glared at the screen. “I have to go. The sun will be up soon. I’m not trying to be expelled.”

“Being expelled would be the best thing that happened to you.”

“You know nothing,” Aria snarled before turning away and marching towards the woods. The three girls looked at each other, eyes wide. Their friend had a secret- a huge secret- and they had just let themselves in on it.

~~~

Before departing for classes, early the next morning, the three girls tried their best to explain what they had seen. 

“Siblings?” Elin asked as she poured food for the cats. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, we’re sure,” Cleo replied, chewing her lip.

“Okay, so when do we talk to her about it?” Scarlet queried, standing from her perch on her bed.

“We don’t. Not yet,” Zeph said, straightening up. “Everyone get to class, don’t talk about it, I’ll find out what I can.” All five girls voiced their understanding and then embarked for the day.

~~~

In P.E, Aria was silent and didn’t even lip off to Mr Helvar. She practised the way she was supposed to and she ran the courses she was supposed to, flawless for the first time in her career at KBLE All-Girls School. 

Alesandro’s words kept echoing in her mind and it fueled her anger every time they repeated themselves. Matthias stopped her at a point and dropped his voice.

“What is going on with you, Aria?” She frowned at him.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No. I wanted you to want to participate. To want to train.”

“I do.” She grumbled.

“Your mother called.” Aria froze, shoulders tensing and lips tugging downward.

“Did you hang up or did you let her rope you in again?”

“I just think you should talk to her-”

“Your job is to train me for Junior Comp. Nothing more. Nothing less.” And with that, she jogged back to Persephone and Cleo. “C’mon,” she said, airily. “Class is over.” 

~~~

Zephyrine had finished class early and now sat in the library, furiously typing. She’d only found information on a boy named Alesandro. She assumed that this was the brother but she was looking for Aria’s mother. 

Alesandro had nearly perfect grades. He was a model student, he did community service, and he tutored middle-grade students. He didn’t sound like the person Cleo, Persephone, and Zephyr had seen. She didn’t understand how he had managed to get under Ari’s skin. It seemed impossible with the bright smile that she was now looking at.

It was obvious that the two were related- their colouring was the same, their abilities were similar- but nothing else linked them.  
Zeph continued to scroll, frustrated with such a fruitless search. Finally, she found something that made her stop. 

Assumably Aria’s mother, this woman had graduated from the Fjerdan School of Drüskelle. Her name was Andromeda. When she had attended, she had been a top grade assassin and had competed and won in her years’ annual Competitions. She seemed like a mother to be proud of. There was even a more recent photo of the family in front of FSoD. Alesandro stood proudly beside his mother and a much smaller girl grinned broadly. And Aria was there, scowling at the camera. It was a rattling expression, the scowl. Dark and angry, she seemed to lean away from her brother’s loose grip on her shoulder.

Zephyrine stood after logging out of the desktop and hurried to meet her housemates.

~~~

After all classes, the girls sat together in the common room waiting for Aria but when she entered, she immediately stormed past them and to the dorm room with a brief, “Good night.” Scarlet stood and went after her and soon she was standing before them. 

“This had better be good. My day has been nothing short of aggravating.” Zephyrine stood and gestured for them to sit. Only Scarlet moved, Aria only crossed her arms and exhaled heavily, annoyed.

“We have some… information we’d like to discuss-”

“We know you’ve been sneaking out,” Elin said, not one to beat around the bush or greet a topic gently. Aria shoulders tensed just slightly and she nodded, seeming otherwise unconcerned.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll admit, I’ve been sneaking out. But I don’t see how this is your problem.”

“We followed you,” Cleo said softly. Aria looked as though she’d been punched in the gut. Before fury made its mark, Cleo continued quickly. “You could have told us. About your family.”

“And said what? How does one respond to her friends invading her private life?” She looked desperately at Scarlet. “You okayed this?” The older girl looked away and Aria exhaled, disbelieving and angry. “So? What? You’re probably going to have me kicked out now, won’t you?”

Persephone spoke up for the first time. “Aria, why would we-?”

“Helvar didn’t think I was cut out for that school but my mother is trying to drag me to that hellhole. She’s already changed my brother. He’s already ready for competition when it happens. She wants her children to be just like her. I don’t want to be like that.” Cleo stood and moved to be beside her. “Who was there? Did you all follow me?”

“No,” Persephone said. “Just three of us. Cleo, Zephyrine and myself. We’re sorry. We were just worried about you.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” The youngest girl asked, desperation still heavy in her voice.

“Would you have told us the truth?” Scarlet asked. When Cleo reached out, Aria batted her hand away and stepped back, quickly turning and disappearing into the dorm room. 

The girls were silent for a long moment, watching each other. Eventually, they dispersed to do homework, set to work cleaning, or reading in a corner avoiding the others. By the time they entered the dorm room, Aria had disappeared again and they only glanced at one another before laying to sleep.

~~~

For the rest of the week, and leading into the next, Aria was a shadow of a person. She came in the late hours of the night as to not speak with any of her housemates. In class, she was silent and poised and if she spoke to anyone it was to a senior from Sword, Emma, and even more surprising, her rival Minal. She walked past the other Dagger girls silently, eyes turned forward and not displaying emotion.

Cleo tried to talk to her at a point, pleading with her to speak to at least one of them and the only response she received was a blank look. Zephyrine even tried to wake early and speak with her as they got ready for the day but when she made it to the common room, Aria was already dressed in her uniform, tie formed halfway, blazer hanging off of her arm and hair a mess of a braid. She looked as though she had just fallen asleep in her clothing. They made eye contact for a short moment, a charged silence between them before Ari spoke.

“Have a good day,” She said stiffly, forcing politeness, before turning and rushing from the Dagger building. 

The silence was suffocating and it discouraged the girls but Aria was unbothered outwardly and she never looked sad or angry. There were no wistful glances, no meaningful eye contact, no apologetic gazes. She was silent and resigned.

The first person to say something to get through to her was the school’s Deputy Head, Artemis. It was unsurprising that she would know about the situation within Dagger House seeing as Elin was also a Deputy but what was surprising was that Artemis would say anything. 

Aria was sitting on the front stairs of KBLE feeding Meadow when Artemis’ shadow was cast over them. The raven croaked and Ari looked up, confused. 

“Aria, can I speak with you?” She had asked gently. And the freshman had nodded slowly. Later that night, Aria walked into the common room where the other girls were doing homework and she sat with them. They looked at one another before Scarlet spoke up.

“Ari?” She spoke her name as though searching for confirmation. Of course, forgiveness from someone like Aria didn’t come in the form of words but rather in form of action. The dark-haired girl looked up and met her eyes for a moment before taking seconds to meet the gazes of each of her housemates. When she spoke, it was rattling to hear her voice and even more rattling to hear the words she said. The words were spoken with clarity and precision. Only surety and confirmation laced her tone.

“No apology is due. Through our connection to our house, we are a family. A sisterhood. And I was wrong to forget such a crucial bit of information,” A small smile appeared on her lips, curling slowly. “It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> written by Aria and Cleo  
> if you enjoyed, make sure you check out our tumblr page for more! 
> 
> https://kble-hs.tumblr.com/


End file.
